Fievel and Tanya's American Tail
by Demonlord5000
Summary: What if Tanya had gone overboard with Fievel on the boat to America? Join the pair of mouse siblings as they search the vast expanse of New York for their parents... And maybe take on a gang of cats along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Fievel! Fievel, come back here!"

"I'm getting my hat Papa!" The younger mouse shouted back, jumping up the large steps to the upper deck of the rocking ship, where the wind had 'stolen' his hat.

"Fievel no! Get back here this instant!" Papa shouted, trying to climb up after him. During all this, Tanya had wandered over to them. She sighed, exasperated at her brother's antics, and leapt up the steps with ease.

"I'll get him Papa." She called as she passed the older mouse.

"What!? Tanya! Stop!" She didn't hear him, continuing up towards her brother, who had reclaimed his hat and was gaping at the chaos of the storm.

"Come on Fievel!" She demanded, grabbing his sleeve. "You know better than to run off like that!"

"Aaw come on!" Fievel whined. Suddely, the ship jerked, and gravity took over, sending the two siblings tumbling into the flooded deck. They both screamed, Tanya grabbed onto a stray rope, her other arm wrapped around Fievel's waist.

"Kids!" Papa was above them, holding out his hand. "Here! Grab on!" Fievel, who was closer, reached out his hand. After a tense moment, Papa managed to grab Fievel's sleeve. Tanya mentally sighed in relief... Until the sound of tearing fabric made her heart sink. Fievel's sleeve gave way, and the two mice children were sent back and forth by the boat's rocking, until a massive wave slammed into the boat, sending Fievel and Tanya overboard, and into the endless abyss of water below...

XXXXX

"Tanya? Tanya, wake up." Fievel's voice tore through the abyss of sleep plaguing Tanya's mind... Though just barely.

"Mgh..." She batted him away, only for him to start shaking harder.

"Wake up Tanya!"

"Five more minutes." Tanya whined, rolling over...

She got a face full of seawater. She sat up, spitting the salty water out. She looked around her surroundings, which was easier said than done, as the bottle they were in obscured their view of the outside world. Everything came to her... They were thrown overboard... Away from their parents and sister.

"Tanya, I'm scared." Fievel whined.

"Me too, but don't worry Fievel, everything will be okay." She pulled him closer, trying to consol him. They were nearly knocked over as a stray wave pushed the bottle onto what appeared to be solid ground. They heard a flutter of wings, and something landed next to the bottle.

"Ah ha! Look at this! They are coming here in bottles now?" Fievel sneezed, rocketing up into the neck of the bottle, which he proceeded to crawl out of. "Children, where is your Mama? Your Papa?"

"I don't know." Fievel answered as Tanya helped push him out of the bottle.

"They were on the boat to America." Tanya finished, crawling after her brother.

"America? Well, you children are in luck! This is America!" The animal, who Tanya and Fievel now saw was a pidgeon with a French accent, exclaimed.

"It is!? Tanya! We made it to America!" Fievel happily exclaimed.

"But we don't know where Mama and Papa and Yasha are." Fievel's face fell.

"B-but we can find them! America doesn't look that big!"

"I apologize little one." The pidgeon cut in. "This is but a small island that is a part of America. It is much bigger than you realize." Fievel's head dropped, distraught. Tanya wrapped an arm around him. "But worry not children, I'll help in whatever way a can. But first, we should get you cleaned up! All that sea water cannot be good for you, no?" He turned, spreading his wings. "Come! Climb on, I will take you to my home."

"Our parents told us not to trust strangers." Tanya responded.

"And your parents were right to do so! But you should know that not all strangers have bad intentions."

"He seems nice Tanya." Fievel spoke up. Tanya crossed her arms.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Henri. You?"

"I'm Fievel, and this my sister Tanya!"

"Very nice to meet both of you!" The pidgeon bowed. "I will help the two of you find your parents, I only ask that you trust me." Tanya sighed.

"If you try anything, you'll regret it." With that said, she helped Fievel crawl up onto Henri's back.


	2. Chapter 2

Fievel sighed as Tanya scrubbed his head. Henri had offered to let them clean up after having been in a bottle full of salty water (Though Tanya demanded he not look at her without her clothes on.).

"Ah, why the long face?" Henri asked, fluttering up beside the siblings.

"How are we gonna find Mama and Papa in this big place?" Fievel asked in return.

"You must not lose hope young immigrant!" Henri implored. "You will find your parents, I am sure of it." Fievel sighed again.

"It's hopless. We'll never find them."

"Fievel..." Tanya began, only for Henri to interrupt her.

"Uh, pardon me, but did you say 'never'?" Fievel hesitantly nodded. "NO!" Henri said sharply, causing the siblings to jump. "You never say never!"

"But it's hopeless!" Fievel responded.

"Fievel..." Tanya began again, only for Henri to shush her.

"Ah, this is America; the place to find hope! If you give up, you will never find your family. So..." He paused as Tanya was helping Fievel into his clothes. "Never... say... Never. Say... Never say never, whatever you do." Henri sang, producing a half dollar coin and allowing the mouse siblings to stare at their reflections. "Never say never, my friends."

"Henri, I..." Fievel began.

"Ah! Tais-toi!" Fievel looked to Tanya for an answer, but she just shrugged. "If you believe that your dreams can come true, they'll come true in the end!" The pidgeon continued singing as he led the siblings along.

"But I..." Fievel started.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

"Can we..." Tanya tried.

"No!" Henri cleared his throat. "Keep up your courage, don't ever dispair. Take heart and then count to ten! Hope for the best, work for the rest, and never say never again!" He placed down a rivet as he looked to the two mice.

"Aw but it's impossible!" Fievel whined.

"And I really don't think singing is going to help us find our parents." Tanya jibbed. Henri shushed her.

"I am trying to lift your brother's spirit!" He whispered to her frantically, before turning back to Fievel, tapping him on the nose. "Never say never! Now say that! Go on!"

"Never say never..."

"Whatever you do!" Henri finished. "You too!" He spoke to Tanya.

"Never say never!" The siblings sang in unison.

"To me! See how easy? If you believe you can come shining through!"

"That's, that's how it's gonna be!" Fievel tried, and Tanya nodded.

"Perfect! Haha!" Henri cheered as a group of female pidgeons flew in from nowhere.

"Now don't you go and give up, give out and give in! When the going's rough, just get tough and just tell yourself you're gonna win!"

"Remember to look on the bright side!" Henri started. "And never... Say never... Again!"

"Catchy, but still, did it really need to be in song form?" Tanya questioned.

"Don't be such a shrew." Henri responded. He turned to Fievel.

"Are you ready to find your family?"

"I guess so..."

"Oui! Chantelle!" One of the female pidgeons flew up to them. "Take these children to immigration. That is our best bet for finding their parents."

"Why can't you take us?" Tanya questioned.

"I would love to, but I am already behind work on this statue as is. But don't worry children! I have the highest hopes for you." He lifted them onto Chantelle's back, and the female took off. "Au revoir! Bonne chance! Good luck!"

"Did you understand most of what he was saying?" Fievel asked quietly.

"Nope." Was Tanya's answer.


End file.
